Close to you
by chibi-Nao
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is a Heiji X Kazuha fic. The story started when they're at their last year high school... Chapter 12 is up Kazuha at Heiji's room! pls read and review. [Revised Edition]
1. A New Day

Disclaimers: All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.

**Chapter 1. A New Day.**

"Such a beautiful morning!" Kazuha was looking outside the window in her bedroom. "It's a great day to start the new school year."

_Today Heiji and I would be third year high school student; I hoped that our relationship could have some changes. Something good……Something romantic… …_

"Ouch!" Kazuha was looking around to find out who hit her head.

"Don't fall asleep while you're walking. Aho!" It was Heiji using his schoolbag to hit her head.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just thinking, Aho."

"Thinking? What're you thinking?"

Kazuha blushed immediately about what she was thinking a while ago. "Nothing."

"I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

"You're afraid that you can't graduate from high school."

"Aho. Of course not!"

"Don't stand there dreaming or else you will be late on the first day of school." Heiji was already running.

"Heiji! Chotto made yo!"

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha just managed to their classroom before the bell rang. After the spring break, everyone was talking with friends how they spent their holiday. The girls preferred to talk about the boys they met, the clothes they bought, and the up-to-date fashion.

"Minami-chan how's your holiday?" Kazuha asked.

"It's good." Minami blushed deeply after answering Kazuha's question.

"What's happened?" asked by the other girl called Chidori.

"I've a boyfriend now. He's Nakata-kun from Class 3-B. I gave him a valentine chocolate and he gave me back a present on white day. We started dating during the spring break."

"That's great. Where have you been?"

"To cinema, to amusement park. We're very happy together."

"I've always been going to these places with Heiji already." Kazuha sighed.

"What's happened with you and Hattori?" Chidori asked.

"Nothing happened. We're just the same."

"We all know your feeling to Hattori, but what about his feeling? Does he feel the same as you?"

"You should try to let him know your feeling." Minami told Kazuha.

* * *

"Heiji! Are you listening to us!" Shingo said. He was a boy with short hair and a sunny smile on his face all the time.

"What?"

"We're going to meet the new first year girls. I'm planning to find a new girlfriend there."

"You're such a playboy, Kimura. I thought that you are still dating with Yamazaki-senpai before the break."

"That's over a week before." Kimura was a handsome guy with long hair. "Heiji! You should meet more girls, not only with that Kawaii Toyama-san."

"What're you saying?"

"So do you have time after school?" Shingo asked. "We're going to date with some first year girls, with the help by Kimura."

"I can't come. I have a date today."

"With your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?" Heiji's face was reddened under his dark skin.

"That Kawaii Toyama-san."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just my childhood friend. It's more like my sister."

Both Shingo and Kimura were staring at Heiji with unbelief. Unfortunately, their conversation was overheard by Kazuha.

* * *

To be continued… …

That's it for the first chapter, hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review.

_Next Chapter --- who's Heiji dating with? How can Kazuha show her feeling to Heiji? _


	2. The Date

Disclaimers: All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.

**Chapter 2. The Date. **

"Awww…. Such a long movie, I almost fall asleep." Heiji started to complain about the movie. "I don't know why all the girls like to watch this kind of love story. I prefer going to the next cinema to watch that action movie."

"Aho! This is one of the greatest hit in the cinema now. I think this's a great movie about how the hero and the heroine finally falling in love after overcome all the obstacles. They're childhood friends and it's so nice to see that they finally noticed their feeling." Kazuha said to Heiji.

"Girls like romantic movie, but I prefer detective story, some mysteries. You should go with your girl friends next time." Heiji told Kazuha, "let's go to eat first, I'm very hungry. I know where to eat good ramen."

"But you've promised me to go shopping first, chotto, Heiji!" Heiji had already heading to the direction of the ramen house. Kazuha had no choice but going to the ramen house instead of shopping.

* * *

_In the ramen house_

"What do you want to eat? Don't get mad for not going to shop. I'll pay for yours also." Heiji was trying to comfort Kazuha not to get angry with him. "I help you to order. Two special ramen please."

"Aho!" Kazuha said, "don't think that a ramen can make me feel happy again." Kazuha was mad at Heiji as he cannot understand why she had chosen to see that movie.

"Hey, Kazuha, do you want that meat?" Heiji asked Kazuha, but she was not paying attention. Heiji just took away her meat.

"Kazuha, if you still not starting to eat your ramen, it'll turn soft." Heiji pinched Kazuha's face. "don't fall to sleep when you're eating."

"Ouch! Aho! What're you doing? Where's my meat? Why my ramen without any meat?"

"Aho! I asked you many times and you didn't answer, I thought you don't want it. It's better for you also; you can put off some weight! Are you not feeling well, you don't talk much today."

"I'm just like your sister, you don't need to care that much."

"You're overheard my conversation. Don't care that much, as I'm not telling the truth."

"Not the truth. Then what's the truth?" Kazuha's face was reddened.

"The truth is you're more like my little brother instead, you know how rough and violent sometimes you are." Heiji told Kazuha, laughing at her.

"I show you how violent I'm now." Kazuha throw the whole bowl of ramen to Heiji, and she left the ramen house angrily. The puzzled Heiji was left at the ramen house, not knowing why Kazuha get so angry suddenly.

* * *

_Aho! How can he not notice my feeling and make that stupid joke, I will not forgive him at least for two days. I won't talk to him. That's the worst date I ever had. _

"Oh! What's that?" A white cat suddenly jumped out. "Wow! It's very beautiful. Be careful!" A car was coming, and Kazuha just managed to save the cat.

"Are you okay? Thank you for saving Yuki." A handsome young man was running toward Kazuha. He was around twenty year old, wearing glasses with short hair.

"Yuki?" Kazuha asked.

"Yuki is the name of this cat. It's my cat. Your left hand is bleeding, let me help you. I'm Ikeda Kazuma, I'm a doctor. I'm practicing at the Osaka General Hospital, it's just a few minutes walk from here. Do you mind to go?"

"Thank you, but I think I can handle this myself. Ouch!"

"Let me help you. If you don't treat it properly, it will be infected."

"Arigatoo, Ikeda sensee." Ikeda bandaged Kazuha's left hand nicely. Kazuha was playing with Yuki. "Yuki-chan is really a good name, her fur is as white as snow."

"Yuki seldom wants to play with strangers. Maybe she knows that you have safe her life. You really like her; you can come here to see her anytime. I have a camera here, do you want to take a picture?"

"Thank you." Ikeda took a few pictures for Kazuha with Yuki. "It's really late now. I should go. Sayoonara."

"Chotto. I don't know your name yet."

"Toyama Kazuha."

* * *

_To be continued… … _

_That's chapter 2. Please R&R. Heiji and Kazuha quarrel again. ( o )/_

_Next Chapter --- the secret of Ikeda Kazuma? Heiji getting jealous?! _


	3. Unfaithful

Disclaimers:  All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.****

**Chapter 3.  Unfaithful**

           "Kazuha, there're no club activities today, let's go home together.  Okaasan asked you to come for dinner tonight."  Heiji asked Kazuha carefully, he was afraid that she was still mad at him for the incident few days ago.  

          "Okay. I'll go to your house later, but I can't go with you now."

          "Are you still getting angry with me?  Don't be so childish."

          "Aho!  I forget that a long time ago.  Don't tell me that you are still worry about it."

          "Of course not.  Actually I'm the one who should be angry!  Remember what you'd done to me at the ramen house."

          "Aho!  I need to go now.  See you later."  Kazuha left in a hurry.  

          "Chotto!  Where're you going?"

          "I…I just need to go back home first.  Bye!"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

"Got some trouble with your lovely little sister?"  Kimura asked Heiji.  "You've been rejected by her."  Kimura looked at Heiji with half-moon eyes.  

          "What nonsense are you talking?  She just has something to do this afternoon."

          "She's dating with someone else.  Your relationship with her is in danger."

          "I saw her meeting a man at a coffee shop yesterday."  Shingo told Heiji.  "She must be meeting him again today."

          "Did she recently ignore you for several times?"  Kimura asked Heiji.  

"A few times, but I think she's just still getting angry with me."

          "How dare you call yourself the detective of Kansai?  Don't you know that your girl may be falling in love with other guys!  You're in a crisis!"  Kimura warned Heiji.  "Let's follow her."

"I told you many times that she's not my girl!  I don't care who she's dating with."  Heiji tried to convince them that Kazuha was just his childhood friends.  

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Kazuha was going to the direction of the train station, but she did not notice that there are three dark shadows following her.

          "Hey!  Can you two walk faster?  We may lose her!"  Heiji told Kimura and Shingo.  "That's not the way to her house."  Heiji murmured to himself.  

          "I remember someone has told us that he'll not care about where Kazuha is going?"  Kimura said.  Both he and Shingo were looking at Heiji with half-moon eyes, waiting for an excuse from Heiji.  

          "I'm just afraid that she may meet some bad guys, and then she'll bother me a lot."  Heiji told them, "come on!"  

          "She leaves already, let's follow her."  Shingo said.  "I wonder where she's heading to?"

          "How can I know, aho!"  Heiji exclaimed.     

          "She's entering a hotel, Heiji."  Kimura said.  "What's she doing there?'

          "Is she doing something indecent?"  Shingo suggested.  

          "Aho!  What're you talking?" 

          They then saw Kazuha meeting a young man at the coffee shop. 

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

Ikeda asked Kazuha to come here to give her back the pictures she had taken with Yuki (his cat).  

          "Arigatoo, Ikeda sensee.  These pictures are very nice."  Kazuha was talking happily with Ikeda, not noticing that someone was looking at her in a not far away place.  

          "Toyama-san, from the first time I saw you, I already thought that you look like Tsubasa."  Ikeda told Kazuha.

          "Who is Tsubasa?"

          " She's my little sister that had gone missing two years ago.  I miss her a lot."

          "I'm sorry about your sister's missing."

          "That's okay.  I'm fine.  Can I see you more often?"

          "Sure.  You can call me any time."  

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

"What're they talking?  I can't listen to them.  I hope that I have some gadgets from Kudo.  We should get a table more near to them."

          "They'll see us if we get any closer."  Shingo whispered to Heiji.

          "Wow!  Toyama-san was talking happily with that guy.  You see how she smiles."  Kimura told Heiji, "you've a strong rival!  He's a handsome guy, girls like this style."

          "I can see that myself.  I don't need you to told me."  Heiji was quite angry at what Kimura just said.  "Kazuha is such an aho!  I can't wait here anymore.  I'll go and ask her who he is."

          Heiji went to Kazuha immediately before Shingo and Kimura could stop him.  "Hey, Kazuha, what're you doing here?  Who's this guy?"

          "Heiji!  Why've you been here?  This is Ikeda sensee; we accidentally met a few days ago.  And this is Hattori Heiji, my childhood friends."

          "Heiji, nice to meet you.  It seems you two have a lot to talk, I better go back to hospital first.  My break time is over.  I'll pay the bill.  See you."

          "Chotto."  Heiji still wanted to ask Ikeda few more questions, but he felt some dangerous at his back.  "You're following me, aren't you?"  Kazuha asked Heiji.

          "I just come here with Kimura and Shingo.  They're over there."  Heiji was pointing to the direction where they previous sat, but no one was there now.  

          "Where're they?  Aho!"  Kazuha was leaving the hotel.  "Let's go to your house now."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          On their way back, Heiji tried to explain to Kazuha that it was not his idea to follow her.  He just went there with Kimura and Shingo.  However, Kazuha was not convinced.  

          "I'm just worried about you."  Heiji said.  Kazuha's face flushed slightly.  "You're worried about me.  Why've you been so angry?  Are you jealous?"

          "Of course not.  Aho!"  They were already entering the Heiji's house.  "Tada-ima"

          "Okaeri nasai, Heiji and Kazuha."  Shizuka said.  Shizuka was Heiji's mother.  "You two are arguing again.  Heiji, don't be so rude to Kazuha.  Dinner is ready soon.  Be careful at the corridor, I'm moving the furniture around.  There's a cupboard there."

          "Heiji, I want to tell you that Ikeda sensee was just a doctor I met a few days ago.  He's a nice person."  Kazuha was focused on talking with Heiji, so she did not pay attention to the obstacle on the corridor.  

          "Aho!  Danger!"  Heiji tried to grab Kazuha, but they both fell to the floor.  BANG!  Kazuha was on top of Heiji, and their lips met.  

To be continued… … 

Please R&R.  Next chapter --- _Shizuka had a plan to improve the relationship of Kazuha and Heiji._  


	4. Shizuka’s plan

Disclaimers:  All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho. **Chapter 4.  Shizuka's plan**

          'What has just happened?'  Kazuha found herself on top of Heiji and they were kissing!  It was her first kiss.  She immediately sprang up and touching her lip.  

          "Urgh!  Are you okay?"  Heiji asked Kazuha.  "Did you bite your lip?"   

          "Aho!  Who need your help!  Look what you've done?"  Kazuha was really mad at what had just happened.  Although she had long waited for her first kiss, and she wanted her first kiss to be with Heiji, she never thought that this would ever happen under such circumstances.  She expected something more romantic.  

          "Are you saying about the KISS we just has?  It's nothing big!  Aho!"

          "How can you say that?  That's my first kiss.  Oh!  Wait a second.  You said it's nothing big.  Does it mean that you have kiss someone before?"  

          "Aho!  This isn't my first kiss.  Don't you remember that?"

          "So you did kiss other girl before."

          "I'll not kiss other girl that I don't love. Aho!  We've kiss each other when we're kids!"  

          "You're lying.  I don't…" Kazuha suddenly remembered that when they were small, they did kiss once while playing.

          "Dinner is ready.  Are you two coming?"  Shizuka was waiting for them a while already.  "What're those noises?  Can you two stop arguing for a moment?"   Shizuka noticed that Kazuha's face was reddened.  "Kazuha, your face is very red, are you okay?  Heiji, don't make Kazuha mad again."

"Nothing."  Kazuha answered.  "Let me help you to prepared dinner."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Thank you for your dinner.  Bye-bye."  After the dinner, Kazuha was leaving the Hattori's house.

          "Chotto.  Let's Heiji send you back home.  It's dangerous outside since it's quite late now.  Heiji!"  Shizuka told Heiji to walk with Kazuha.  

          "Hey! Kazuha!  Don't walk so quickly."  

          "…"

          "Are you still thinking about the kiss?"

          "Aho!  That's not a real kiss.  I…I just think that was a bite, a bite by a dog only."  Kazuha's face flushed already when speaking about the kiss.

          "A bite by a dog, then you're saying that I'm a dog!"  Heiji was quite angry at her comment.  

          "I'm not saying that, you say it yourself."  Kazuha was surprised by Heiji's reaction to her comment.

          "So, you want a real kiss?"  Heiji suddenly grabbed Kazuha's shoulder and he started to approach to Kazuha.

          "Chotto.  Aho."  Kazuha could not react to this sudden action by Heiji.  Instead of a kiss, she slapped Heiji on his face.  "I can go back myself."  She left quickly and only the miserable Heiji stayed there.  

          "What've I done?"  Heiji could not explain to himself what had just happened.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Tada-ima" Heiji was back home.

          "Okaeri nasai, Heiji, you are back so early."  Shizuka welcomed Heiji back home.  "Wow! What happened?"  She noticed there was a slap on his face.

          "Nothing.  It's Kazuha's"  

          "I told you to be more nice and gentle to Kazuha.  I've already thought her as my future daughter-in-law.  I had wanted a daughter for a long time already.  If you can't get her as your wife, I'll not recognise you as my son anymore, Heiji."

          "How can you say that to your son?"

          "Okay.  Let me help you.  Your summer vacation is approaching?"

          "Yes.  A few weeks later."

          "Um..I have a plan."  Shizuka immediately went to make a phone call.  "Hello, Toyama-san…"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          It was already two weeks after the "kiss incident" between Heiji and Kazuha.  Kazuha was still thinking about what would happen to them if she did not slap Heiji on his face.    

          "Tada-ima" Kazuha was back home one late afternoon after school.  "Okaasan, why are there so many luggage here?"

          "Go for vacation.  Kazuha, quickly go and see what other stuff you need to bring."

          "But I still have one more week of school before holiday begins." 

          "It's almost time, quick."

          Kazuha and her mother were inside a cab.  "Where're we going?"

          "You'll know soon."  Their cab stopped at the Hattori's house.

          "What?"  Kazuha could not get what her mother was doing right now.  She told the cab driver to get Kazuha's luggage out.

          "Kazuha, your father and I will go on a vacation with the Hattori couple, so from the time being you will stay here with Heiji.  It's better then you staying alone."

          "How can you do that without telling me first?  I can stay by myself, and I think that it's more dangerous for me to stay with Heiji alone."

          "Aho.  What're you saying?  Actually, both your father got a job trip, so Shizuka and I both take this chance to go for a holiday.  We'll be away for a few weeks depending when your father finish the job."

          "Hi! Kazuha.  Welcome!  Please help me to take good care of Heiji."  Shizuka was welcoming Kazuha, Heiji was helping to bring Kazuha's luggage to her room.  From the look of Heiji's face, Kazuha knew that he just found out what had happened minutes ago.  

          "Wow!  My room is just next to Heiji's.  I want my room to be farther away from his."  

          "Sorry, Kazuha, all other rooms haven't clean.  It's better to stay close with Heiji, so that he can protect you."

          "I think he'll attack me instead."  Kazuha whispered slightly to herself.

          "Kazuha, please take charge of Heiji's stomach when we're away.  Bye."  They left Heiji and Kazuha in the big house all alone.

To be continued… … 

Please R & R.  Next chapter:  _What would happen to Heiji and Kazuha living together?_  


	5. Under the Same Roof Part 1

Disclaimers:  All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho. **Chapter 5.  Under the Same Roof --- Part 1 **           That night Heiji and Kazuha did not talk much.  They finished their dinner silently, and go to bed early.  Before going back to her room, Kazuha warned Heiji once more.  "If you dare to creep to my room, I'll kill you!"           "Aho!  Who'll do that?" 

          "Okaasan is an idiot!  How can she leave us all alone here?"  Kazuha found out that there was another paper door inside her room, so she opened it to see what was on the other side.  Her heart almost stopped for what she had just seen --- Heiji was changing his clothes and he was topless.  "AAAHHH!!"  Kazuha just screamed out loud and closed the door immediately.  'Stay calm, Kazuha!'  Kazuha spoke to herself, and she finally noticed there was only a paper door that separated Heiji's and her room.     

          "Baka!  Why've you been screaming so loudly?  It's hurt my ears!"  Heiji slammed open the door, "There's only a paper door between our room!  When okaasan changed it?"

          "I thought the door would lead to a closet only, I was just so surprise to see you."

          "Really?  Or may be you want me to come and sleep with you."  Heiji just wanted to tease Kazuha for hurting his ears.  Kazuha's blushed immediately, "Aho!"  And she threw a pillow to Heiji's face.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          The next morning Kazuha woke up early and prepared the breakfast. After she changed into her school uniform, she found out that there were still no signs of Heiji waking up.  'It gonna be late if he still not wakes up.'  She decided to go to Heiji's room and wake him up.

          "Heiji!  You'd better wake up or else we'll be late.  I've prepared the breakfast and…" Heiji was sleeping soundly in his bed, "so kawaii." Kazuha was approaching closer to look at Heiji's sleeping face, and she did not notice that there was a hand grabbing her waist.  Heiji pulled Kazuha into his bed, and holding her tightly.  Kazuha tried to escape from Heiji's arms, but he was too strong for her. 

          "Aho!  Wake up!"  Kazuha used aikido to throw Heiji out of the bed.  Her face was already blushing deeply, "Breakfast ready, Aho!"

          "Urgh!  It's hurt."  Heiji was touching his stomach where Kazuha had just kicked.  "That violent girl!"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Heiji and Kazuha were finally at the table eating their breakfast, there was still a hint of red on Kazuha's face.  "Kazuha, can't you use a more gentle way to wake me up, you don't need to use aikido!  You interrupt my dream!"  Heiji started to complain.     

          "It's because you pull me into your bed.  Who'd care about what nasty dream you're dreaming of!"  Kazuha's face blushed more.

          "Pull you into my bed?  I thought that I was just hugging a pillow."

          "A pillow?  Are you an idiot?  Why can't you separate them?"

          "'Cause your body was as soft as the pillow."  Kazuha 's face blushed even more deeply.  "Aho.  Eat faster, or else we'll be late."  

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

          A week had almost passed since Heiji and Kazuha had been living together.  They go to school together every day as usual.   

          During lunchtime, Kazuha gave Heiji his bento that was made by her, "you forget your bento this morning, aho! I just want to remind you we need to go to the supermarket today after school."

          "Thanks!  Don't repeat the same thing so many times like okaasan!"

          After Kazuha left, both Kimura and Shingo started to tease Heiji.  "You two were really close these days.  A date after school?"  They both looked at Heiji with half-closed eyes.

          "What nonsense are you talking?"  Heiji did not deny their claim.

          "Heiji, I notice something. The bento you have these few days were exactly the same as Toyama-san.  Also, going to supermarket?  How can you explain this, Mr. Detective?"

          "Um…she just want to make it, I already told her I can buy it at school.  I've already eaten her cooking every evening. "

          "Every evening?"  Shingo asked curiously.

          "Oops…did I say anything nonsense?  Just forget it."  Heiji tried to talk about something else.  "Did you watch that detective drama last night?"

          "Don't change the topic!  Tell me the truth!"  Both Shingo and Kimura grabbed Heiji out of the classroom.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "LIVING TOGETHER!  YOU and TOYAMA!"  Shingo exclaimed out loud at the rooftop.  

          "AHO!  Can't you keep your volume down!  You want the whole school know it!"  

          "You said you have been living with Toyama-san for almost a week!  Lucky guy!"  Shingo was looking at Heiji enviously.  

          "Congratulation!  You and Toyama-san can finally say goodbye to the life as a virgin!"  Kimura grinned at Heiji.

          "What nonsense are you talking?  Nothing like this ever happened!"  Heiji's face flushed slightly. 

          "Are you a man?  Don't tell me you never think of it!"  Kimura remembered something; "I got a nice movie for you and Toyama-san to watch tonight."  He got videotape from his bag and handed it to Heiji.  

          "The ring?  What kind of movie is it?  I don't want to watch any kind of stupid love movie tonight."

          "I bet you would like it."  Kimura smiled at Heiji with an evil grin.  Heiji was looking at the videotape with confusion.  "Chotto.  Is it Hentai?"

          "'Cause not.  You would enjoy it!  Good luck tonight!"

To be continued…… 

Please R & R.  Next Chapter --- _I think you all must know what movie they'll be watching in the next chapter._ _ What'll happen to them next time?_


	6. Under the Same Roof Part 2

Disclaimers: All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.

**Chapter 6. Under the Same Roof --- Part 2**

"One more please! It's raining heavily outside." Heiji was already eating his third bowl of rice this evening.

"There'll be a thunder storm tonight. You've a good appetite today!" Kazuha was giving Heiji's third bowl of rice to him.

"'Cause it's delicious! The curry you made was really tasty, Kazuha! Your cooking really improves these few days."

"But your mom is a much better cook."

"Of course, she is the best cook in Osaka. But you can still be the second best. You'll be a good wife in the future." Kazuha blushed immediately, but Heiji did not noticed, "I can't eat any more."

"Of course you can't, aho. There's some rice on your face." Heiji tried to wipe his face, but he wiped the wrong direction. "It's the opposite direction." Kazuha helped Heiji to clean his face; Heiji's face blushed slightly for her action. "I can wipe it myself." He suddenly remembered Kimura's words and started to consider Kazuha as a woman instead of a girl. She was wearing a pale yellow halterneck top and a white short skirt. He never noticed that her limbs were so slender and soft before…

Kazuha started to clean up and left Heiji sitting at the table alone, thinking. '_I know that it was quite hot as summer approaching. Doesn't she know that she was living all alone with me? I'm a normal young man. It appears to be too seductive for me. It's all Kimura'fault!_' Heiji tried to shake Kimura's words out of his mind, "Kimura is an idiot!"

"Kimura what?" Kazuha asked Heiji curiously.

Heiji did not notice that he had just shouted out loud, "I…I just remember that Kimura has lend me a video today, let's watch it after you finish the cleaning up." Heiji thought that watching a video was a good idea to stop him having all those weird thoughts.

"A video! That's great!"

* * *

"What kind of movie is it? The ring? Is it a romance story?"

"I don't know. Kimura just told me that it was a nice movie." Heiji and Kazuha started watching the video. They were sitting at each end of the three-seated sofa. They knew immediately that it was not any love movie; it was a horror movie. '_Yeah! That's great! Not a love story._" Heiji thought

"It's a horror movie, Heiji." Kazuha already started to tremble at the beginning of the movie. "Do we need to continue watching this tonight?"

"You already chicken out! It's just the beginning only, nothing horrible, aho! Of course I need to watch till the end, or else Kimura would laugh at me for being a coward." Heiji tried to tease her a bit.

"Aho! I'm not frighten, of course I can watch this movie till the end." Kazuha was just too afraid to go to bed alone, while Heiji was watching this horror movie.

"I bet you can't!"

"If I can watch till the end, you…you would need to do the clean up for one week."

"Okay," Heiji knew that Kazuha could not finish watching, "I'll do the clean up if you can finish watching."

They continued to watch the movie, and Heiji suddenly noticed that Kazuha was sitting close to him. "Aho! Why do you sitting next to me?"

"It was warmer here." Kazuha whispered slightly, her back was shivering. Heiji realised that Kazuha was really scared, so he stopped arguing with her. Kazuha was grabbing his arm tightly that he could even feel her body pressing against his arm. He could not concentrate on the movie now; he could even smell her breath. 'Oh! This is Kimura's trap! He just wants me to do what he had planned. Just stay calm!'

It was not easy for them to finish the movie; Kazuha found out that Heiji's face was blushing deeply under his dark skin. She realised that they were a bit too close for almost an hour. She quickly released his arm, "What're you thinking? Pervert!"

"A pervert? Aho! You're the one who seduce me first! I'm a normal young man." Kazuha blushed immediately. "Aho! I go to bath now! Remember you lose your bet!"

* * *

Kazuha was sitting in the bathing tub, still thinking what had just happened, 'Aho Heiji! Letting me to watch such a frightening movie!' And then she remembered Heiji's blushing face, "what does he thinking?" Her thoughts on Heiji was interrupted by the weather outside, it was raining heavily. Lightning and thunders could be seen and Kazuha remembered those creepy scenes she had just watched.

"I'd better finish bathing, it's so scary to be alone here." Another thunder was roaring which forced Kazuha to hurry out of the bathing tub. All of a sudden, all the lights turned off, and then the bathroom was darkened.

"AAHHHH!" Kazuha screamed out loudly.

Heiji rushed into the bathroom immediately, "what happened?" Kazuha immediately hugged Heiji tightly, "there's something near the window…"

Heiji noticed that Kazuha was quite wet; he looked at the window, but found nothing, "Aho! It's just a bit too windy tonight. Don't be afraid so easy!" The light turned on again, and Heiji found out that Kazuha only had a towel wrapping around her! They both turned around immediately, back facing each other, "I…I go outside first," said Heiji, and left the bathroom right away; his face was flushing deep red.

"What had just happened?" Kazuha felt that her whole body was blushing deeply.

* * *

It was almost one o'clock in the morning; Heiji still could not fall to sleep. He had some strange feeling for Kazuha but he could not explain it.

Someone was knocking his door, "who's there?" It was Kazuha at his door, she was already in her sleeveless pyjamas and she looked pale. "Are you still scared by the movie?"

"Heiji, there're thunder and lightning outside, um…um can I come and sleep with you?"

"What?" Heiji was surprised by Kazuha's words. "I'm just too afraid to be alone. You'll not do anything strange to me, will you?" Kazuha said softly. "Aho!" Heiji could do nothing but let her in.

* * *

The next morning Heiji returned the video back to Kimura. "You look tired this morning and you've been yawning the whole day.

Do you have a great night?" Kimura tried to tease Heiji, but he stopped right away when he felt danger as Heiji was going to beat him up with kendo.

Shingo without knowing what happened asked Heiji again, "What happened last night? Did you finally make out with Toyama-san?"

"You want to know, give me your ear." Heiji was smiling slyly. When Shingo was getting close to Heiji, he suddenly yelled out loud. "AHO! I'll not tell you."

_Last night, after Kazuha had entered Heiji's room, she fall to sleep immediately but he could not sleep at all. Kazuha's sleeping face was just inches from him. He just kept on moving the whole night to prevent himself from touching Kazuha. As he could not risk what would happen if she held him tight. _

To be continued……

* * *

Please R&R. The ring is a super horror movie, it is a Japanese movie starring Matsu Nanako (Can't remember how to spell her name.) it also has a Hollywood version by Steven Spielberg. It's about a journalist got a mysterious video that whenever anyone watches it, they will die within seven days. There's a really horrifying ghost climbing out of the TV in the end. Next Chapter --- _Heiji started to have some special feeling for Kazuha. Kazuha decided to confess her feeling?!_

_Revised edition a deleted scene was added back --- the bathroom scene. Actually there're two versions, the other is Heiji bathing while Kazuha entering the bathroom…_


	7. Rain

_Disclaimers:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho._ **Chapter 7.  Rain.**

          Summer vacation finally came, but there were still club activities at school.  Heiji, Kimura and Shingo were all practicing hard for the Inter-High School Kendo Competition.  

          "Ah!  Heiji, you get a bad mood today?  What'd happened?  About Toyama-san?"  Kimura asked Heiji while practising Kendo with him.

          "Just quarrel a bit. She's talking on the phone with that Ikeda sensee again.  I told her that he's not a good guy… " 

          "I'm just wondering…oh here she comes, Toyama-san!  Finding your boyfriend?  Heiji, go and have some LOVELY TIME."  Both Heiji and Kazuha blushed slightly and their eyes turned into dotted size.

          "AHO!  See what I'll do later."  

          "Kazuha, what're you doing here?  You've finished your aikido practice already."

          "I finished it a while ago.  I just want to remind you to meet at the Central Park at 6 o'clock today.  When will you finish practice today?"

          "Okay.  I remember it; you don't need to remind me so many times.  I'll finish the practice by five.  Actually we meet all day, why do we need to go and meet at the park anyway?"

          "It's a secret.  So don't be late.  See you later."

          "Oh!  Planning for another date again.  A romantic meeting at the Central Park."  Both Shingo and Kimura were eavesdropping his conversation with Kazuha.

          "How dare you two eavesdropping our conversation?"  Heiji was ready to attack them with kendo.  "Chotto, we're just worried about you two.  Let's continued our conversation."  Kimura was trying to calm Heiji down.  

"I just wondering why don't you two officially going out?  You both love each other, don't you?"

          "Aho!  I told you guys that we're just…"  "Childhood friends!"  Both Shingo and Kimura finished Heiji's sentence.  "We've heard this more than thousands times.  Every time when we talk about your relation with Toyama-san, you always deny it.  It's a pity for Toyama-san.  Don't you have any feeling for her?"

          "Huh?  What do you mean?"  Heiji was puzzled.

          "You're hopeless.  I mean do you love her?"  Heiji's face blushed immediately, "I never think of any 'love' thing.  Moreover, how do you know that Kazuha love me?"                   

          "Can't you feel the love of Toyama-san for you?  By the way, what've happen the night you watch my video?"  Kimura had already noticed Heiji's face was reddened whenever he talked about that video.  "Your face always turn beet red whenever we asked about it.  What really happened?"

          "Nothing.  Just end up we were sleeping together."  

          "Lucky guys.  I really envy you.  You can sleep with such a kawaii girl."  Shingo already looked at Heiji as his hero.  "But you really don't have any feeling for Toyama-san?  Then you'll not care about her meeting other guys huh?"  

          "What?"  Heiji become aware on what he was saying about Kazuha.

          "I saw her meeting with that Ikeda sensee in a coffee shop yesterday, they seem to go on quite well.  If you don't love her, you do not need to bother about this." 

          "What?  She met him, that's why she come back late yesterday."  Heiji's veins almost popped up from his head.

          "You're jealous, aren't you?  You need to confess your love before other guys catch her up.  Don't you want a more intimate relation with Toyama-san?"  Kimura warned Heiji.

          "Kimura's right.  Toyama-san is so Kawaii, and she's kind and gentle, above all, she has a nice body."  Shingo was totally agreed with Kimura.

          "Aho!  Why both of you always have these ecchi thinking?"

          "Those three of you!  When you'll stop talking and continue to practice kendo!"  Their kendo teacher already lost his patience in waiting the three of them to join practicing kendo.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

"It's almost six, it's all sensee's fault.  I'm going to be late to meet Kazuha, see you tomorrow."  Heiji was in a hurry to meet Kazuha.  Heiji's cell phone rang, "I'm coming, Kazuha!"

          "Heiji, it's me, Officer Otaki.  Do you know how to contact Officer Hattori?  We have a difficult case to solve now."

          "I can't contact him either, but what case is it?  Maybe I could help."

          "That's great!  Can you come to the Fujiya Hotel now?  There's a murder case here."

          "Okay."  Heiji almost forgot the date with Kazuha, but Officer Otaki had already hanged up his phone.  He tried to phone Kazuha's cell phone, but she did not answer the phone.  "Aho!  Why can't she answer her phone?"  Heiji decided to go to Fujiya Hotel and apologised to Kazuha afterward, as this was not the first time he was late.

          In the meanwhile, Kazuha was waiting for Heiji impatiently at the Central Park already, "Aho!  He's late again.  He's not answering his phone again!"  Today was Heiji's birthday, so Kazuha planned this date and celebrated with him.  She had spent the whole week to plan this date, and decide what she would wear.  She thought that this would be a good chance to confess her love to him.  "It's start raining!  My new dress!  There aren't any places for shelter.  It's all Heiji's fault.  Let's see what I'll do to him when he comes!"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Finally it has stop raining.  It's so cold.  When'll that aho come?  Here he comes.  Aho!  Don't you know what time is it?"  Kazuha already started shouting at Heiji.

          "Gomen ne, I receive a call from Officer Otaki suddenly, so I go and help him to solve the case.  It's not the first time I was late.  Why are you soaked wet?  Aho!  Don't you know how to find a shelter when it's raining!"

          "It's because of you!  I've called your cell many times and you didn't answer.  I'm worried about you!  You know how many times you're in danger.  This is for you.  Happy Birthday."  Heiji started unwrapping his present, "I almost forget my birthday, as okaasan was not here.  My cell phone was running out of battery, sorry to let you worried.  It's a watch.  Thank you."  

          "I hope you will be on time in the future."  Kazuha felt a bit faint and almost fell down, Heiji was quick enough to grab her arm.  "You're so cold, and you get a fever also.  Let's go back quickly or else you'll get a flu."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Finally we're back, Kazuha, you'd better changed your clothes before you get a flu.  Kazuha!"  Kazuha had collapsed down on the floor, Heiji put his hand on her forehead, and it was burning.  

To be continued… 

  That's it for this chapter…\(o)/  pls R & R.  For Heiji's birthday, I just make it up (since his skin is so dark, it's possible a summer boy).  Next Chapter --- _Heiji was taking care of Kazuha?!_


	8. An Invitation

**Chapter 8.  An Invitation.**

        Kazuha had collapsed down and Heiji quickly carried her to her room.  He used a towel to wipe Kazuha's face and hair, he felt sorry for letting her to wait for him under the rain.  "It's all my fault.  Her dress was soaked wet, it's not good for her.  She should change her clothes."  Heiji found a yukata on her chair, "Kazuha, wake up, change your clothes first."  

           Kazuha was still unconscious; Heiji had no choice but to change her clothes by himself.  Heiji started to unzip her dress, "please, don't wake up now."  He knew that if Kazuha found out that he had changed her clothes, she would definitely kill him.  His face was already blushing deeply as he never had such close contact with Kazuha before; it was not easy for him to change her clothes.  He almost accidentally kissed her when her head fell onto his shoulder.  

          Heiji awkwardly dressed Kazuha in yukata, "her temperature is still high, there's some flu medicine at the cupboard."

          Heiji tried to feed the medicine to Kazuha, though she did not swallow it.  "Please take it, Kazuha."  There was a strange idea come across Heiji's mind, his face flushed deeply, and he fed Kazuha mouth-to-mouth.  

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Kazuha was sleeping soundly in her bed, she had a dream that someone was very gentle to her, taking care of her, and then kissed her.  She woke up and found out that Heiji was sleeping by her bedside.

          "You wake up already?  Do you feel any better now?"  Heiji also woke up.

          "I feel better now, only a bit tired."  Kazuha noticed there was a hint of red on Heiji's face and he was staring at her, not her face, but a bit lower.  She suddenly realized that her yukata had loosened, and part of her bra and her thigh became visible.  

          "Awwww!  Pervert!  What're you looking at?"  Kazuha immediately dressed herself up properly, "chotto, when did I change my dress?"

          "You must be hungry now, I go and make something for you to eat."  Heiji escaped from her room right away.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Kazuha, the congee is ready!"  Heiji brought the congee to her room.

          "That's delicious!  I'd never eaten anything cook by you before."

          "If you like, I can always cook for you."  Kazuha blushed right away, "gomen ne, Heiji, you can't celebrate on your birthday."

          "That's okay.  Kazuha, I…" Heiji was staring at Kazuha's eyes, he realised that Kazuha was much more important than he originally had thought, he wanted to tell Kazuha his feeling.  "I want to tell you that, um…"

          "Nani?  I can't hear you."  Kazuha moved closer to Heiji, which made him more nervous.  "Kazuha, I…"

          "Tadaima!  Heiji, Kazuha-chan, are you alright?"  Shizuka was back home after the long vacation, "why are you both staying inside Kazuha's room?"

          "I just feel a bit sick, and Heiji is taking care of me." After Shizuka left, Kazuha asked Heiji, "What do you want to tell me before?"

          "I'm just a bit hungry, ha, ha, ha."  Heiji was still not yet prepared to tell Kazuha his true feeling.  "Aho!  Who cares you're hungry or not."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

The next day Kazuha packed her stuff and went back her home.  "I forget to tell you that Ikeda-sensee has invited us to his villa this weekend.  He wants your help to investigate about the missing of his sister."

          "What?  But you're still sick."  Heiji definitely did not want to see Ikeda-sensee.  

          "I'll be okay, so you'll go with me."

          "Okay." 

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Ikeda-sensee came and picked Heiji and Kazuha to his villa by his car.  "You've got a pretty nice car, Ikeda-sensee."  Kazuha was sitting at the back seat with Heiji.  

          "Kazuha, you don't want to sit at the front?  It's more comfortable."  Heiji's veins almost pop out from his head when he heard this.    

          "That's okay.  I prefer sitting here."

          They arrived at a western-style villa, "welcome to my villa.  I used to come here often, with Tsubasa, my sister.  She's gone missing for two years when she came here."  There was a sign of sadness on Ikeda's face.  

          "Welcome, master Ikeda."  A servant was welcoming her master.

          "They're my guests, Toyama Kazuha and Hattori Heiji."

          "Hattori, is it that high school detective in Kansai?"

          "Yes.  Hattori, you're quite famous."  Heiji did not feel too happy for Ikeda's appreciation.

          "We got a lot of detectives here today, there they come."

          "Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan.  You're both here also."  To their surprise, it was Ran and Sonoko.  "It has been a while we last seen each other."  

          "Ran-chan, Sonoko-san, long time no see.  What're you doing here?"  Kazuha had already started meeting her friends.  

To be continued…… 

 Please R & R.  Ran and Sonoko also showed up this chapter.  Next Chapter ---_ who's the detective there?  _


	9. Confession

**Chapter 9.  Confession.**

          "We're invited to the birthday party of Ikeda-san, the owner of this villa."  Explained Ran.  Heiji and Kazuha already heard a familiar voice laughing out loud.  "Ha! Ha! Ha!  It's easy for me to find the murderer every time.  You can just rely on me anytime."  Mouri Kogoro was again boasting on all the cases he had solved before. 

          "Oh they're finally back.  Heiji and Kazuha are here.  Otoosan, you drink again!"  Along with Mouri Kogoro, there was a familiar face showing up, "Shinichi! You see who's here?"

          "Hattori and Kazuha, nice to see you again!  And you must be Ikeda Kazuma, the son of Ikeda Hideaki, the owner of this villa."  Shinichi noticed immediately the identity of Ikeda sensee.

          "Kazuha, your friends are smart, why don't you introduce your kawaii friends to me?"  Ikeda was surprised by Shinichi's words.

          "He's just my assistant.  I'm Mouri Kogoro, nice to meet you."  Kogoro was introducing himself to Ikeda, and Shinichi was obviously not too pleased to find out that he was actually 'his assistant'.    

          "This is Suzuki Sonoko, Mouri Ran and his boyfriend Kudo Shinichi."  Kazuha started introducing her friends to Ikeda, and both Ran and Shinichi blushed immediately when she introduced them as a couple.  

          "Kazuha-chan, stop teasing us please."  Ran started to fight back, "how're about you and Hattori-kun?  I've heard that you two had been staying together for several weeks."  It was Heiji and Kazuha's turn to blush this time.  

          "Staying together?  What is it?"  Ikeda was quite interested in their conversation.  

          "Nothing.  And this is Mouri Kogoro, Ran's father, also the famous detective, Sleeping Kogoro." 

          "You're that 'Sleeping Kogoro'!   No wonder otoosan would invite him, he has admired him a lot."

          "Kazuma, you're back already.  It seems that you're going along quite well with our guests.  Why don't you take them to have a look around before the party tonight?  I want to talk with Mouri-san a bit more."  Said Ikeda.   

          "Okay!  Sure."  Kazuma was leading Kazuha and her friends around the house.  

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "That's it.  And this's Tsubasa's room.  May be Hattori-kun could find some hints for her missing."  Kazuma picked up a photo, "this is our only family photo with otoosan, okaasan, and Tsubasa.  Actually she's my stepsister, my father re-married okaasan three years ago."

          "Where're your mother then?"  Sonoko asked curiously.

          "She's dead when I was small, okaasan also died in a car accident two years ago, and Tsubasa gone missing a month after.  Otoosan was very sad since then."

          "Gomen ne.  I hope you can find Tsubasa soon."  Ran was trying to comfort Kazuma.  

          "Of course I'll not give up hope to find her.  Don't you think that Tsubasa and Kazuha look alike?  At the first time I saw Kazuha, I thought that Tsubasa was finally back." 

          "Let's me see."  Heiji came to look at the photo, "Tsubasa is much more beautiful and mature than Kazuha."

          "Heiji!  What do you mean?"  Kazuha was about to hit him.

          "Um…the pattern of the pendant on her necklace is very special."  Shinichi was observing carefully around the room already, "maybe this could help us to find Tsubasa."  

          "I also have this locket.  It's brought by otoosan from London.  It has a photo inside."  It was a photo with Tsubasa, Kazuma and another boy with similar age as Kazuma.  "Who's this handsome guy?"  Sonoko could not wait to know him.  

          "Oh!  He's Sugita Tsukasa, my best friend since high school.  He'll be here tonight also."  

          "I can't wait to meet him tonight."  Sonoko was very excited to hear this.  "Sonoko!  Don't you remember Kyougoku-san?"

          "Of course I remember him, but I haven't heard from Makoto for over a week already.  I don't have much patient as you, when you're waiting for your boyfriend.  Moreover, how can I stand seeing you two lovebirds every day?"

          "I'm just afraid that Shinichi would suddenly disappear again.  I don't really want to stick to him all day long."  Ran blushed immediately.

          "I didn't say that you're sticking to him."  Ran always lost to Sonoko when arguing topics involving Shinichi.  

          "Kazuha, can you do me a favour?  I've an idea that can make otoosan's tonight party a memorable one."  Kazuma said.

          "What do you want me to do?"  Heiji already had some bad feelings to his idea.  

          "I just want you to wear Tsubasa's dress and give a surprise to otoosan."  

          "It's easy.  And I can wear such a beautiful dress."  Kazuha agreed to help Kazuma.  "Leave this to us, we'll make Kazuha looks exactly like Tsubasa."  Ran and Sonoko already offered to help.                      

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Ran and Sonoko were helping Kazuha to make her hair. "You're so lucky to meet such a handsome guy.  How're you going with him?"

          "Sonoko, Kazuha already has Hattori-kun.  How was your life under the same roof with Hattori-kun?"  Ran stopped Sonoko from teasing Kazuha.

          "Not much improvement between us.  Ran, what happened to your neck with those red marks?  There're some more on your shoulder and chest also."  Ran's face flushed red immediately.  "Nothing."

          "Of course they're kiss marks from your Shinichi, you're staying at his house last night."  Sonoko right away helped Ran to explain it to Kazuha.  Both Ran and Kazuha blushed when they heard what Sonoko had just said.

          In the meanwhile, Shinichi was left alone with Heiji at the corridor.  "Kudo, what're you doing?"  Heiji was curiously looking at Shinichi playing with an earphone. 

          "Shhhhh… I've put a hearing bug inside.  I'm listening to their conversation which may help us to find Tsubasa, and also can help you to improve your relationship with Kazuha."  

          "You've noticed it."

          "Baka.  It's quite obvious that you don't like that Ikeda-sensee."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Shinichi told me to go to his house to help him with his homework.  We didn't do anything weird, Sonoko."

          "How can you explain with these kiss mark from Shinichi?  Moreover, I think that Shinichi was smart enough to pick up his homework without the need of your help.  This's just his excuse to have a chance to stay with you alone."

          Outside their room, Shinichi was preventing Heiji to listen to his private life with Ran.  "Sonoko that baka!"

To be continued…… 

Please R & R.  Next Chapter ---  _Shinichi's relation with Ran.  Heiji's trying to confess his love?!    _


	10. Confession Heiji’s side

**Chapter 10.  Confession (Heiji's side).**

          "Sonoko!  I said for more than thousand times that we have done nothing!  Just kissing a bit only.  How about you and Kyougoku-san?  You two had been going for a vacation when he came back last week.  How is it?  A romantic trip?"

          "Nothing special, you know that Makoto is quite shy, but still we manage to share a kiss."  Sonoko's face changed into some kind of girlish expression, falling in love with her prince. 

          "Congratulation, Sonoko.  Hope you go well with Kyougoku-san.  So, how're you going with Hattori-kun?"

          "The same as before.  Sometimes he's very nice to me, but he could be quite mad to me at other time.  But he seems behaved quite weird today, especially when Ikeda-sensee was here. I don't know how he feels. "    

          "Baka!  Of course he's getting jealous!  Tonight would be a good chance for to speed up the love between you two.  Sonoko and I would make you the most beautiful girl tonight."  

          "Arigatoo, Ran."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Heiji was complaining at Shinichi for not letting him to listen everything, "Kudo, you definitely need to teach your girl a bit more.  How can she expect everyone to speed up their love like her?"

          "But it's a good idea. You can think about it."   

          "How do you start with Ran?  It's a bit too difficult to tell her."

          "Just a simple and straightforward way."  Shinichi then whispered something to Heiji's ear that made his face blushed immediately.  "Okay.  We should stop before they find out we've a hearing bug."

          Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha was coming out of the room just minute after Shinichi stopped talking.  "See!  We've finished changing Kazuha to Tsubasa."  Ran was presenting Kazuha to Heiji and Shinichi.  She had made Kazuha's hair a bit curly, and she was wearing a silky-white chiffon dress.  

          "Wow!  Kazuha, you look pretty, just like a princess."  Shinichi said.  "Heiji, do you think so?"

          "Um…what?  Sure she looks nice."  Heiji was deeply involved in thinking about Shinichi's method, did not pay much attention to their conversation.  

          "Kazuha, are you ready?  The party will start soon."  Kazuma was inviting Kazuha and the others to the party.  "You're beautiful, just look like Tsubasa."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Otoosan, I want to introduce someone to you.  Oh, Tsukasa!  You're here also."  Kazuma was bringing Kazuha to his father.  "This is Toyama Kazuha."

          "Tsubasa!  Oh!  Gomen ne.  I thought you're my daughter.  Nice to meet you.  I'm so happy to see you on my birthday.  It seems Tsubasa has come back and celebrate with me."  

          "Otoosan, you also think that she looks like Tsubasa.  Tsukasa, do you think so?"  Tsukasa was staring at Kazuha so hard that made her felt embarrassed.  "Tsubasa?"  Tsukasa suddenly held Kazuha tight in his arms, "you're finally back!  I miss you so much."

          "Chotto!  Tsukasa-san, I'm not Tsubasa, I'm Kazuha."  Kazuha did not know how to react to his action.  

          "Tsukasa!  Are you all right?  You don't look so good."  Kazuma pulled Tsukasa away from Kazuha.

          "Gomen ne, maybe I'm just too tired."   Tsukasa left Kazuma and Kazuha alone.

          "Arigatoo, Kazuha.  It seems that otoosan is very happy to see you."

          "I'm so please to help you also.  And I can wear such a beautiful dress.  I should say thank you also, and…" before Kazuha finished her words, Kazuma covered her lips with his.

          "So this is our reward."  Kazuma then left Kazuha standing all alone, still wondering what had just happened.  

          Heiji, Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko had all seen it, and Heiji was just too mad to stay there.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Kazuha, you're so lucky to have so many handsome guy to fall for you."  Sonoko already started teasing Kazuha.  

          "Sonoko!  Stop it, Heiji may hear it."  Ran said.

          "That's just a sign of appreciation from Ikeda-sensee, that doesn't mean anything.  Moreover, he may just think me as Tsubasa."  Kazuha was looking around for Heiji, "where's Heiji?"

          "He's gone to the balcony, to get some fresh air before himself getting too hot."  Shinichi was pointing the balcony to Kazuha.

          "Hot?"  Kazuha could not get what Shinichi was really talking about.

          "His fire of jealousy was burning quite fiercely."  

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Heiji!  What're you doing here alone?"  

          "I just want to have some fresh air here."  Heiji was considering the method Kudo had just taught him.  "Fashion really makes a difference."

          "What?"  Kazuha did not quite understand what Heiji meant.

          "You see, this beautiful dress does make you look like a princess!"

          "Heiji!  What do you mean?"  Kazuha was already trying to beat Heiji.

          _'This is the most straightforward, simplest way to confess your love!  You can finish it within three steps!'_  Heiji remembered what Shinichi had suggested him; he thought that this might be a good idea. 

          _'Step one, you put one of your arm around her waist, and move her close to you.'_  Heiji had his arm around Kazuha's waist and move her close to him, and her face was just inches in front of him.  Kazuha was surprised by his action, and could not react to it.

          _'Step two, you grab her shoulder using your other hand, so that she can't reject you.' _ Heiji and Kazuha were now staring at each other eyes, and she was too shy to face Heiji now.

          _'Step three, you give her a real, deep kiss!'_  Heiji kissed Kazuha on her lips before she could stop it.  

Kazuha's eyes were wildered out, but she soon found herself pulling her arms around Heiji's neck and kissed him back.  They had exchanged many kisses before they pulled apart.

To be continued…… 

Heiji and Kazuha finally shared a real kiss!?  Please R & R.  Next Chapter --- _Heiji and Kazuha's discussion about the kiss.  Shinichi talked about her love for Ran?_


	11. A Promise

**Chapter 11.  A Promise.**

          _'If she kisses you back, then this means she loves you also!'_  Heiji remembered what Shinichi had told him before, and Kazuha was kissing him back now.  He just wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer; his arms were all around her.  The distance between them was minimized, and he could feel the warmth of Kazuha's body.  He could even smell her breath. 

          At last, Heiji and Kazuha pulled apart, Kazuha was still blushing deeply.  "Heiji, why…why do you kiss me?"

          "Isn't it obvious?  It's because…because" Heiji did not want to tell her this was Shinichi's idea.

          "Because?"  

          "Because I just want to kiss you!"  Kazuha's face blushed more deeply.  "You just want to kiss me?  You're really a pervert!  And where is your hand touching right now!  Aho!"  Heiji found out that one of his hands was touching her breast.  "That's just an accident!"  He immediately removed both of his hands from Kazuha.

          "An accident?  How about last time when I was sick?  I knew that you'd changed my clothes!  Pervert!"  

          "Chotto!  It's because you're unconscious!  And if I'm a pervert, it's all your fault!  You seduce me first!"

          "Aho!  What're you saying?" 

          "You seduce me!  And you're flirting with the other guys also!"  Kazuha slapped Heiji's face immediately, "aho!  I don't want to talk with you anymore!"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

"Kazuha-chan!  Where're you going?  Chotto!"  Ran and Shinichi were having some lovely moment before they heard Heiji and Kazuha quarrelled.  "Ran, you'd better catch up with Kazuha.  I'd go to Hattori's and see what'd happened?"  Ran immediately ran after Kazuha.  

          "Hattori, what'd happened?  Kazuha seems quite mad."   

          "I don't care.  Bye!  Kudo."  Heiji headed to the exit directly.

          Shinichi followed Heiji, "Hattori, how about a walk at the garden before you leave?  Let's have a talk."

          "What do you want to say?"  

          "Don't you notice there's something strange about that Ikeda Kazuma?" 

          "What?"  Heiji was just too occupied in thinking about Kazuha; he could not think anything else.

          "He seems looking at his lover instead of his sister when he's looking at Tsubasa's pictures.  There must be something between them.  We must go and ask Kazuma.  That Sugita-san also acts quite weird."

          "You can figure this out alone.  I just want to leave now."

          "If my guess is correct, Kazuha may be in danger.  I don't know what had just happened, but you really can leave her alone."  Heiji was quite surprised to Kudo's sudden lost of temper.  "Chotto!  Kudo."

          "When I was still Conan, do you know how much I want to be Shinichi and stay with Ran?  There're no obstacles between you and Kazuha, why don't you two just admit that you love each other!  Or else you'll regret in the future.  Baka!" Shinichi was suddenly distracted by dim light on the ground, "Hattori, come and have a look."   

          "Is this the locket that Kazuma's wearing?"  Heiji was carefully examining the locket, "it's Tsubasa's."  Shinichi and Heiji then found a corpse that had been buried underground for almost two years.

          "This must be Tsubasa, she must have died for two years.  You'd better go and find Kazuha now, and I'd go to tell Ikeda-san."  Heiji was already running back to find Kazuha before Shinichi finished his sentence.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Kazuha-chan, are you still mad at Hattori-kun?  He's just a bit too jealous."  Ran was trying to calm Kazuha down, so that she would listen to Heiji if Shinichi managed to bring him back.

          "I know that, but how can he said that I was flirting with the other guys?"  Kazuha had calm down a bit, though she was still angry at Heiji's words.

"Hattori-kun was jealous as he loves you.  He doesn't want other guys to be too close to his girl.  You should be happy about it."  Kazuha blushed slightly as she remembered the kiss they had moment before.  "Okay, Ran-chan, actually I'm not angry with him anymore.  I only hate him for not admitting his feeling."

          "I'll go and find Shinichi, and bring Heiji here.  Wait for me, Kazuha-chan."

          "Okay, I'll wait for that aho to come."  Kazuha was waiting alone at the desert corridor, and suddenly a hand covering her mouth, and she passed out immediately.  

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Ran-neechan, where's Kazuha?"  Heiji had already run to Ran before she found him.  "Kazuha-chan is waiting for you at the end of the corridor."  Ran was pointing to the direction where Kazuha had been waiting, Heiji immediately ran there.         

          "Shinichi, what'd happen?  Hattori-kun acts so weird."  

          "He just made an important decision.  Ran, have you seen Ikeda-san, or Kazuma?"

          "I think they're still at the party.  You look serious, what is it?  Don't ever try to lie to me again, Shinichi!"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Kazuha, gomen ne!"  When Heiji had come to meet Kazuha, there was no sign of her.  "Kazuha, where're you?"  

          Heiji looked around and tried to find any clues for Kazuha's disappearance, he ran around and caught sight something familiar to him.  It was Kazuha's omamori, in front of Tsubasa's room.  He did not hesitate to enter the room immediately.  He found out that Tsukasa was in the room sitting beside the bed, with Kazuha sleeping there.  

          "What have you done to Kazuha?"  Heiji immediately used his kendo skill to beat Tsukasa up before he could fight back.

          "Kazuha!  Wake up!"  Heiji was trying to wake Kazuha up, but he was relieved that Kazuha was not hurt.  

          "Ah!"  Kazuha woke up finally, "Heiji, I'm so afraid."  To Heiji's surprise, Kazuha was holding him tight and crying.  "Daijyoobu, Kazuha, it's okay now."  

          "I had the worst nightmare in my life, I find myself all alone in the middle of nowhere, until I heard your voice.  Heiji, could you please hold me tight?"  Heiji and Kazuha was embracing each other, "I feel more save now."  

          Heiji felt sorry for letting Kazuha in danger, "Gomen ne, it's all my fault to let you in danger."  

          "That's okay, I know that you'll save me every time."

          "Aho!  It's dangerous.  Kazuha, I promise you, I'll never leave you alone again.  I can't afford to lose you."  Kazuha was startled by his words, "Heiji."

          "So stop crying."  Heiji wiped off the tears from Kazuha's face, they were staring at each other eyes.  Kazuha closed her eyes as Heiji was approaching her.       

          "Hattori!  Kazuha!  Daijyoobu?"  Shinichi and Ran were worried about them, when they entered the room; they saw Tsukasa lying on the floor.  When they saw Heiji and Kazuha, they immediately had their eyes half-closed, "it seems that we have interrupted you two, maybe we should come back later," Ran said.  Heiji and Kazuha were blushing deeply when they saw Shinichi and Ran. 

          "We should take him also, so that no one can disturb you two," said Shinichi. "Is thirty minutes enough for you two?"  

          "Chotto!  Kudo!  We'll go with you."  Heiji said.

          "We?"  Shinichi could not stop himself for teasing Heiji and Kazuha.

To be continued…… 

That's it for this chapter.  Please r & r.  Next chapter --- _the final chapter!!  Happy ending?! _


	12. And then

**Chapter 12.  And then...**

"This's just another tragedy involving a love triangle."  Shinichi was discussing the case with Heiji, "a letter was found in Tsubasa's room."

          "You mean Tsubasa-san committed suicide herself.  She loves her non-blood-related brother, Kazuma, but he didn't reply her love.  Tsukasa loves her also, and she was too puzzled about it?"  Heiji asked Shinichi.

          "Actually Kazuma loves Tsubasa also, he just too afraid to admit it."  

          "Aho!  If only he told this to Tsubasa, this'll not happen.  Then, why did Tsukasa capture Kazuha?"

          "He thought that Tsubasa had come back, and he didn't want her to leave him again."

          "I should punch him harder as he made Kazuha so afraid!"

          "In fact, you should thank him, he made you and Kazuha together."

          "Shinichi!  When'll you stop discussing with Hattori-kun?  We're leaving now!" Ran was already pushing Shinichi to the door.  Kazuha and Heiji were looking at each other; their faces were flushing deeply.

          "Hey!  When'll you two want to stop staring at each other?"  Shinichi was looking at them with another sly grin on his face.  They left the villa of Ikeda's after solving another mystery. 

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Kazuha-chan, how are you?  Are you coming for Heiji?"  Shizuka was welcoming Kazuha to her house.

          "We've a date today."  Kazuha's face blushed slightly as she admitted going out with Heiji.

          "Heiji is probably still sleeping in his room, as he came back late last night with Heizo.  They'd a difficult case to solve last night."  Kazuha was quite depressed to hear this, "doesn't he remember we have a date today?" 

          "Daijyoobu, he's excited about the date, though he feels too embarrass to admit it."  Shizuka comforted her future daughter-in-law at once, "you look kawaii today.  I think that Heiji would jump out of bed immediately when you wake him up."  Kazuha was wearing a white sleeveless vest and a skirt with small flower-patterned on it.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Heiji!  When're you going to wake up?"  Kazuha entered Heiji's room, she spotted that Heiji was sleeping peacefully in his bed.  Her face was reddened as she noticed Heiji was only wearing a pair of shorts.

          "Aho!  Wake up now!  Don't you remember we've a date today!"  She found out that Heiji was murmuring something, "what're you saying?"

She got herself closer to Heiji's face, and heard that Heiji was whispering her name.  "Are you dreaming of me?"

          Kazuha was staring at Heiji's sleeping face, and she suddenly remembered what had happened last time when she tried to wake Heiji up.  Immediately, Heiji's hands were around her waist and pull her into his bed.

          '_He's on top of me again!_'  Kazuha blushed deeply and she tried to push Heiji away, "Aho!  Get off immediately!"  

          "Kazuha."  Heiji whispered her name once again, and he started kissing her neck and then down to her shoulder.  Kazuha started panting heavily, she thought that all her energy had drawn out and she could not push him away. 

          "Heiji, stop dreaming!  Chotto, where's your hand touching?"  Heiji made her even more embarrass by sliding his hand underneath her clothes.

          "Aho!  Stop it!"  Kazuha thought that her whole body must be flushing deeply, she only wanted Heiji to wake up immediately.  What made things worse was that she noticed his hand was trying to undo her bra.  His hands moved forward and up…

          "Aho!  What're you doing?"  Her words were cut off as Heiji put his lips on hers.  Kazuha's mind was empty now, and she could do nothing but bit Heiji on his lips.

          "Ouch!  That hurts!  Kazuha!  What're you doing here?"  Kazuha was glad that Heiji was finally awake.  "Aho!  That's my question."

          Heiji examined Kazuha in detail, her expression was a mix of fear, embarrassment, and shyness.  He also found himself on top of Kazuha and one of his hands was underneath her clothes!  He could even feel the heat of her back.  Her clothes were also in a mess; one of the straps had fallen off her shoulder.  "Are you trying to attack me while I am sleeping?"

          "Aho!  It's the other way!"  Kazuha thought that it was more embarrass now as Heiji was awake, "do you want to stay like this forever?"

          "It seems that I'd a very good progress while I was sleeping, let's continue it now."  Heiji did not wait for her answer and started kissing her neck again.  His hands were also moving around underneath her clothes.

          "Pervert!  Get off immediately!"  Kazuha used aikido to throw Heiji out of the bed.

          "Ouch!  How can you do that to me?  I just want to tease you a bit.  Aho!  Who wants to continue this with okaasan staying here!"

          "You mean you want to continue if obasan was not here!"  Kazuha dressed herself up properly right away; her heart was skipping so fast that she thought she might even get a heart attack.  

          "Aho!  You know that I don't mean this.  I need to change my clothes now, can you leave now?"

          "No.  I want to stay here, as my whole body must still be blushing deeply, I need to cool down a bit before I leave your room. Or else obasan might guess what had happened.  I won't look at you as I'm not a pervert."

          Heiji was changing his clothes, "ne Kazuha, I apologize for what I had done to you.  I don't mean to make you afraid.  May be I'm just too tired."

          "Heiji," Kazuha's face was still blushing deeply.

          "I'll not force you to do anything that you don't want.  I just want you to know that my desire to touch and feel you is real, my feeling for you will be the same always."  Heiji blushed slightly when he tried to tell Kazuha his feeling for her.

          "Dai-suki Heiji!"  To Heiji's surprise, Kazuha had her hands around his chest and holding him tightly. "I know that from the way you touch me, arigatoo Heiji.  I'm afraid, but I'm just not ready for it."

          Heiji caressed her gently, and whispered in her ear, "You smell nice.  Let's continue it next time."  Kazuha pushed Heiji away at once, "pervert!"  

          "That's close."  Heiji could almost press Kazuha on the floor.

          "Aho!  Finish cleaning up immediately, don't you remember the date?" 

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          "Itte-kimasu." Heiji and Kazuha were finally leaving for their first official date.

          "Chotto!  Heiji!"  Heiji was walking on his own while Kazuha was following him from behind.  

          "What?"

          Kazuha had her hand holding Heiji's tightly, "then, we look like a couple now.  How can we start our date walking on our own?"

          "Aho!"   

          "By the way, what're you dreaming?  I heard you whispering my name."

          "I've forgotten already.  Which movie are we going to watch?"  Heiji tried to change the topic; he would never want Kazuha knew what he was dreaming of. 

_The End_

That's it for this fanfic.  Please R & R for the last chapter.  Hope you all enjoy reading it.  Thanks for all the reviews I'd received.  v(o)v

Heiji x Kazuha forever!!

I'm planning for another fanfic about Shinichi and Ran, may post up sometime later….  


End file.
